sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW Carnival Madness
Story A Circus owner who just bacame bankrupt was drinking his life away with what little money he got from friends and relitves. Until a Man in a Cloak gave him the idea of making a Amusment Park in the Trasian Ruins Area. the Owner had no choice in the matter as he then agreed to the offer and was given 10,000,000 Rings to build it all. When he was finished it was lacking to the point of nobody showing up. the Cloaked man appeared again and suggested that he go find his friends to help run the place while he "makes a few improvements" to the place up a. So the owner went to find his scattered friends and to thier return they saw the place as a Magical Looking area with attractions that looked like they were from spots around Mobius. The owner had an Idea to attract the public to the Park. He needed to invite some of the Popular Heroes on Mobius to come and enjoy the park. But what he didnt know was that they would have a part in saving the Park from the evil spirits that lurk under it. The spirits are now terroizing the park grounds and plot to spread thier chaos. But in thier wake they revealed the Spirit Emeralds, jewels made out of different shapes and colors that symbolize nature. Characters The Party Guests (Heroes) *Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami (and Jacob the Pikachu) - JonicOokami7 *Ion the Hedgehog - DUBSTEPxSonic The Evil Spirits (Villians) *Spirit of the Decaying Earth: Turra *Spirit of the Posionus Leaf: Gaea *Spirit of the Deadly Whirlpool: Aquita *Spirit of the Unholy Grave: Grimra *Spirit of the Windy Skies: Nimbu *Spirit of the Stormy Skies: Shokbu *Spirit of the Unholy Light: Angelica The Hosts (Attraction/Board Operators) The Owner: Herald the Peacock Operator of Tut Tut's Sandbox: Isis the Cat Operator of Deep Root Jungle: Anne The Tucan Operator of Adventure Islands: Jerry The Fox and Jessie the Fox Operator of Cloud Kingdom: Lance the Dragon Operator of Electro City: Ivan the Fox Operator of Angelic Peak: Elliot the Mouse Operator of Deep Ruins: Natasha the Eagle The Boards In The Park, there are 7 Attractions that are open for the heroes to have a Party In, But each one was built over a Monument of the Trasher Spirits. They must collect a Power Stone from each attaction to save it. But only 1 Person can win on a Board at a time. Tut Tut's Sandbox - The First Board the Heroes go into, and where the First Spirit Ruins was located until constuction was finished for the Sand Box. Players will enjoy this beginers board and all its features like, the Sand Slide, Ancient Dome, and Tut Tut's Ring Box. DeepRoot Jungle - The Second Board and the First Middle Sized Board in the Park. The players will be able to swing on vines and examine the plant life to score RIngs and Items. Adventure Islands - Travel to the third Board located on the Docks behind the Park. These 3 Islands are the home to the Spirital Ruins, where the heroes can learn more about the Emeralds. In Order to gain Rings, they must solve puzzles and such. Cloud Kingdom - An area above the Park filled with walkable clouds and the ruins of a old castle. It has now been reborn as a relaxing Spa. Electro City - The newly built city on the north east side of the Park. Its cybernetic network serves as a Cyber Space attraction. Deep Ruins - as the most Difficult Board, and the last, Heroes must Venture into the Depths of the Forest of Truth, where they must avoid Huge Boulders, Supernatural Myths and Dangerous Pit falls To earn rings, and this is where the last Minigame happens, the final Showdown. Category:Work In Progress